nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Peter Saul
Peter Saul est un peintre américain né en 1934 à San Francisco, États-Unis. De 1950 à 1952 il fréquente la California School of Fine Arts, à San Francisco puis de 1952 à 1956 la Washington University, à St. Louis. N’appartenant ni à l’expressionnisme abstrait ni au Pop Art, formé à l’école du surréalisme abstrait d’Arshile Gorky, l’artiste invente son propre langage, à partir de l’esthétique de la bande dessinée, des graffitis et des magazines populaires. Manifestant un mépris délibéré pour la mesure et le « bon goût », il transforme ces emprunts en leur infligeant des distorsions associés à un style volontairement sommaire et bâclé où abondent bavures et giclures. Il réalise alors une peinture libérée, véritable délire accumulatif, ponctuée par les onomatopées issues des BD, et dont les sujets sont volontiers pornographiques ou scatologiques. En 1962, 1963 et 1964, la présentation à Paris des œuvres de Peter Saul à la galerie Denise Breteau a fortement marqué plusieurs jeunes artistes français – tels que Eduardo Arroyo, Bernard Rancillac ou Hervé Télémaque. En 1964, Saul retrouve San Francisco devenu le foyer de la contestation beatnick et hippy, dont il adopte les thèmes dans sa peinture qui devient une véritable arme politique : dénonciation de la guerre du Vietnam, du racisme, du confort de la société de consommation, de la condition féminine. Les tableaux politiques de Saul, réalisés de 1965 à 1972, figurent parmi les plus violents qu’il ait réalisés. Le retour de l’artiste en Californie s’accompagne d’une radicalisation de sa peinture qui se traduit, dans son style, par une mutation sensible. Il choisit d’adopter une facture plus nette, moins expressionniste, permettant de mieux saisir la manière dont les figures habitent l’étendue de la toile. Il abandonne la peinture à l’huile, tandis que les éclaboussures et les jeux de matière de la période européenne disparaissent pour laisser place aux couleurs transparentes, fluorescentes, acides, volontiers déplaisantes, de l’acrylique. La composition est elle aussi régie par des principes nouveaux : abandon de la dispersion et du discontinu pour l’instauration, à l’intérieur de la toile, d’un parcours, d’un enchainement de formes molles étirées en appendices monstrueux, gonflées comme des baudruches, qui deviennent l’une des marques distinctives de l’art de Peter Saul. Sa vision du monde de l’art est désabusée et moqueuse comme en témoignent les World Art Portraits, présentés à Chicago en 1972. Cherchant à démonter les mécanismes de l’avant-garde, il réalise une sorte de jeu transformant Andy Warhol, Frank Stella ou Clement Greenberg en monstres de l’histoire naturelle. A partir de 1973, bousculant une fois de plus toutes les conventions, Saul met de côté la dimension politique de son travail au profit de citations de chefs-d’oeuvre de l’histoire de la peinture (Rembrandt, Delacroix, Picasso, de Kooning, Dali…). Au cours des années 1980, Saul donne à ses compositions une plus grande ampleur. De grandes dimensions, ses oeuvres aux couleurs agressives et clinquantes, aux formes impeccables, rondes comme des gouttes, ont une séduction trompeuse. Saul revient à l’huile qu’il applique en éruptions désordonnées et pointillistes sur une composition exécutée à l’acrylique. Depuis les années 1990, il revient sur des sujets traditionnels, natures mortes, paysages, portraits, et il poursuit inlassablement la critique des violences sociales et des évènements politiques de son temps. Bill Clinton et Lady Diana sont entrés dans le répertoire du peintre. Avec le temps, la peinture de Saul ne perd rien de sa dimension profanatrice et de sa jovialité féroce. Prix *1964 Art in America “New Talent” Award and Copley Foundation Award *1979 National Endowment for the Arts *1993 Guggenheim Fellowship *2001 Academy Award for Art, American Academy of Arts and Letters Principales expositions *1961 : Première exposition parisienne Galerie Breteau Paris *1968 : Museum of Modern Art, New York *1969 : Violence in Recent American Art, Museum of Contemp. Art, Chicago *1971 : Exposition personnelle Musée d'Art et d'Industrie de Saint-Étienne *1977 : Images of Horror and Fanstasy, Bronx Museum of Art, NYC *1987 : Repulsion; Aesthetics of Grotesque, Alternative Museum, NYC *1990 : Rétrospective Aspen (Colorado) et Chicago (Illinois) *1997 : Face à l`histoire, Centre Pompidou, Paris *2000 : Face à Face, Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam *2002 : Jokes, Musée d`Art moderne et contemporain, Geneva *2007 : Mr. President, University Art Museum at Albany, NY *2008 : Figuration narrative Paris, 1960 - 1972 au Grand-Palais Paris Livre "Peter Saul" Exh. cat. Orange County Museum of Art, Newport Beach; Pennsylvania Academy of Fine Arts, Philadelphia (Hatje Cantz, 2008), ISBN 978-3-7757-2204-9 Galerie Image:Saul08.jpg Image:Saul90.jpg Image:Saul66.jpg Catégorie:Naissance en 1934 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Category:Figuration narrative